Right Here Waiting
by Hiei'sRedRose
Summary: This is a very late birthday present to my friend Kay. It's really short because I typed it up on a short notice but I like how it turned out. Anyways this is my Alexis and Zane drabble.


Right Here Waiting

**A/n: This is my VERY late birthday present to my friend Kay. I've been talking about birthday presents for two of my best friends and realized I never did anything for Kay.**

It was dark, like many other times when Alexis found herself at the lighthouse, the only source of light being from the lighthouse, which cast eerie shadows around the area, but she didn't mind it, in fact she liked it. She often found herself at that lighthouse, at least a few times a week, for the fact that was the only place that she could actually think.

But there was another reason for why she was up there, Zane...

"You okay, Lex?"

His voice was soft, but it still managed to cut through the silence like a knife cutting through flesh. At the sound of her name, Alexis turned her attention to the blue haired teen who was now standing beside her. "Yeah...I'm just thinking."

"About your brother?" Zane questioned, not taking his eyes off the ocean.

Alexis mentally sighed and turned her attention back to the ocean, he hadn't looked at her all day, and when he did decide to look at her, it was only for a split second, and she could've swore she saw a hint of a blush creeping into his cheeks at the time. Slowly she nodded her head, though she knew that wasn't the only reason for why she was up there, lost in space.

"He'll be okay..." Zane said, still his voice was quiet, she was use to it though, he was always the quiet type, he never really said or did anything that would give him a bad reputation, he was the good kid, even if he did act like a jerk to his brother and Jaden. He was still good; you just had to know him to understand him.

"Hm..." Alexis said, she wasn't really listening to him now, she was lost in her thoughts again, recently she had been doing that, disappearing into her own little world, it made it easier to sort things out.

"Lex?" Zane questioned, now his deep blue eyes were locked onto her honey colored eyes.

Alexis blinked her way out of her thoughts and turned her attention to her friend, the only one she could actually relate to, the only one who actually understood her. Sure, everyone else tried to understand, but they couldn't do anything, they couldn't help her like Zane could. He had his own little way of helping, even if he wasn't even aware of it.

"Alexis?" Zane repeated.

"What?" Alexis asked, again she blinked, trying to return to the normal world.

"Something else on your mind?" Zane asked.

Leave it to Zane to be able to tell when something was bothering you. He had that kind of talent, being able to read emotions through someone's eyes, even if he never showed his own emotions.

'_What am I supposed to say?'_ Alexis thought to herself, _'I love you Zane! I've had a crush on you since we were little! I've just recently started thinking about it though and I've been wondering if you like me the same way.'_ of course she couldn't say that, and she wouldn't say that. She absolutely refused to say something like that to him.

She shook her head, "No...I'm fine...," she said.

Zane nodded and watched as Alexis turned away from him, "Good night, Lex."

"Night Zane," Alexis said, she didn't flash him her usual smile though, instead she walked off.

When she was out of sight, Zane sighed and turned to stare at the ocean again. What was wrong with him? Usually he was able to tell Alexis something, but he found it hard to explain how he felt. He didn't know if he actually liked her, and even if he did, like her how could he find out if she liked him like he liked her without embarrassing himself? He had already done that earlier that day just by looking at her and blushing.

Finally, after standing there for a few minutes, Zane turned away from the ocean and started walking back toward his dorm. They had been friends forever, and Zane could've sworn Alexis had a thing for him, but if she wasn't going to tell him anything, he wouldn't say anything. But he knew she would know that he would always be right there. She could tell him anything; she just had to wait until the time was right.

**A/n: There's my cute little Alexis and Zane pairing. I had the idea earlier today and wanted to throw Zane into a story for my friend so here it is.**


End file.
